


Shatter Relationships

by WilyMech



Series: Mysterious Origins [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Camiens, coming to terms, humans are damn complicated. cp, music genres, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz in his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz mused finally seeing Mirage being at peace within himself bought memories that he tried to forget. What went wrong in his relationship with Prowl. It is a question that Jazz found to plaguing him lately. The Master Tactician is still an enigmatic person as he is before the war broke out. You never really know Prowler’s thoughts as young bot he thought Mirage had it all a handsome Noble that work as Enforcer even though he Cold Constructed. 

Mirage when Jazz first met him is skittish but beautiful mech. Jazz used to joke that mech is scared of his own shadow. It was years later Jazz learn there reason why Mirage is scared of his own shadow. Mirage never spoken above a whisper it seems. When Mirage did speak his gaze is adverted. That mod did not need to make him invisible to the people Mirage is around he is much as a fixture as piece of furniture. 

Jazz look at the blacken screen and he never really seen Mirage smile like that. It was trust for him and Hound. Mirage would never have an unguarded expression like that not with some. 

“Damn I am still envious of him.” Spoke Jazz more to himself than anyone else. 

Jazz love the humans because they were safe to feel something for. Having feelings for some mechs is just plain dangerous so the humans were safe. The fleshy organics were short lived and you will not form any emotions connections. Jazz found their music to be best in the universe. Humans are just dangerous when you get attached to them. In fact they more inventive than some mech Jazz develop feeling s for. 

Sunstreaker is many things Hunter O’Nion has marred the yellow vain mech. Jazz watches him out of the corner of his visor. 

“Mirage is happy.” Spoke Sunstreaker smiles as he watches Sideswipe in the tube. “I can feel it from here for him.”

“Tha bond.” Spoke Jazz

“Separate, even still the bond is there.” Spoke Sunstreaker “It unnerved me why he didn’t hate me for framing him for treason.” 

“You care about Raj.” Spoke Jazz canted his helm

“I suppose I do.” Spoke Sunstreaker “I guess I made up for him by helping Mirage become himself.” Looks in the cryogenic tube to see Sideswipe floating in stasis. “Mirage, never had what I had. An idiot brother to love and looks out for you. “

“Raj’s memories are pretty bad.” Spoke Jazz watching the frontliner

Sunstreaker watches Jazz for a moment. “Mirage’s memories and his feelings were pretty grim. He did not want to share. Not his pain and hurt. Optimus made him share. Not by force by making Mirage feel he can be safe to feel again and people care about him. “ 

“Why are you telling me this?” ask Jazz

 

“Prowl, mainly.” Spoke Sunstreaker in thought. “Mirage is utterly afraid of the mech. In the bond we saw what Prowl did to him. It was agreed that we will not act on it. I wanted…..I wanted….to hurt Prowl. Mirage’s pain became mine. He knew how it was. “

“Humans.” Spoke Jazz

“Humans are not that simple as we make them to be.” Spoke Sunstreaker. “I have Hunter’s memories. I know what he felt and his loves and hates. Hunter in the end loved me and tried to protect me and still does. Hunter told me once he is envious of me. Not because I glorious mech with beauty to match. He said he always wanted a brother. “

“Sunny…” smiles Jazz

“Humans have many gifts they don’t talk about.” Spoke Sunstreaker “A damn human made appreciate the big idiot. Hunter, made me more aware of others feelings. Frag, even Ratchet did not know that. “

“So that why stay here with Sides.” Spoke Jazz “Where is Bob?”

“He with Buster, Thundercracker’s dog.” Spoke Sunstreaker “You know what Jazz, Mirage, not have a brother like I do but he does have Hound.”

“You teased him about it.” Spoke Jazz

“Yeah, I did.” Spoke Sunstreaker annoyed. “Mr. Snooty did not think Hound is worthy of him. Mirage, thought he is not good enough for Hound. “ Frowns “Ironhide, held him close and comfort him. It was like Mirage is the least confident person in the world. “

“He told you what happen.” Spoke Jazz

“Mirage, no.” spoke Sunstreaker. “We went through what Mirage gone through. It was worse than what happen to me. He didn’t want to hurt us.”

“Sunny, I am so sorry.” Jazz spoke evenly

“Jazz, Mirage does not even blame you.” Spoke Sunstreaker “So I am going make sure no one hurts him again.”

Jazz merely nods and leaves the med bay. Optimus looks at him in a grim expression. Jazz slumps against the wall and looks sick.  
“I gather that Sunstreaker gave much to think about.” Spoke Optimus

 

“He tends to do that, boss bot.” spoke Jazz forcing his voice to be light. 

“I see.” Spoke Optimus Prime “How are Hound and Mirage, doing?”

“Don’t cha know?” ask Jazz

“I do.” Spoke Optimus “Mirage is happy and at peace. He went through hell and is trying to heal. But, I prefer asking how someone is doing.”

“Hound is happier with Mirage being whole.” Spoke Jazz “It is a matter adjustment. It is weird that they both fear each other leaving the relationship. It was good seeing Raj smiling like that. “

“To Mirage you very important.” Spoke Optimus. “He is worried about you.”

“So that explains why Sunny is so chatty.” Spoke Jazz in a chuckle. “Yer workin on Prowler bit in ya?”

“I see the worst aspects of myself in Prowl, now.” Spoke Optimus. “Each of my brothers are part of me. Mirage helped me because he wanted too. Sunstreaker , was tired of doing things in shadows and wanted to fight. He helped me because just because. Ironhide did it out of loyalty.” 

“Ah never knew how Prowler really felt about meh.”


	2. Songs of Humans

Jazz manage to find Prowl and is able to communicate with him finally. It took some doing and Prowl really did not want to be found. Prowl looks worse for wear and he still not patch up from the knock out drag out fight he had with Optimus Prime. 

“Jazz, there is something on processor you wish to converse.” Spoke Prowl 

“Did you ever love me.” Spoke Jazz thinking how weak pathetic he sounded.

“Love.” Spoke Prowl looking at his ex. “I needed someone to warm my berth. You have an excellent processor and interesting to look at. “

“Ah was a pleasure mech ta ya.” Spoke Jazz

“Relationships are tedious at best.” Spoke Prowl “Mirage, is nice to look at but he was a bore. Having an empty shell of a person and making him perfect mate. It was logical. Mirage was fun in the berth but he uninterested in general. Jazz you added the excitement to what Mirage lacked. It was brilliant and unpredictable nature you have was alluring. But both you fall short to Tumbler or Chromedome.” 

“You created Mirage to be your mate.” Spoke Jazz in horrified

“No he was meant to be spy and assassin.” Spoke Prowl

“He was another person, Prowler.” Spoke Jazz

“Mirage was a nobody.” Spoke Prowl “ A frame forged to be someone ultimately forgettable. I had a friend mold him into a lover which Mirage utterly failed at.”

“Chromedome.” Spoke Jazz in a faint whisper

“Are you insane?” spoke Prowl folding his hands “Chromedome was not interested in helping procure his replacement. “ 

“An never really knew ya.” Spoke Jazz in disgust

“Jazz, you knew as much as you were allowed.” 

Jazz stared at blacken screen. Optimus Prime watches the saboteur for a moment. Jetfire merely shook his head and place it on his arm. 

“Jazz.” Spoke Optimus

“Boss bot.” spoke the smaller mech “Ah’m a mess.”

“We all are messes.” Spoke Optimus 

“Ah thought I could get answers from Prowl.” Spoke Jazz

Optimus canted his helm and looks at Jetfire for a moment.

“Jazz, Prowl does not have what you seek.” Answer Optimus Prime

“Yer not mad.” Spoke Jazz

“I do not believe it matters to him now.” Spoke Jetfire “The Transmission from Prowl or to it. “

“I would advise against it, Jazz, doing so again.” Spoke Optimus “I know you are not working for Prowl but it is security risk. “

“Tha’s it?” ask Jazz

“In the bond I was able to feel both Mirage and Prowl feelings and who is important to them.” Spoke Optimus “I knew the both were rivals of a sort. Mirage over time had developed a deep regard and trust for you. He also has affection for you. The bond you had was not created in greatest of circumstances. Prowl saw you as chess piece and did not value beyond the services you gave.”

Jazz canted his helm to Optimus. “I was an aft to Mirage when we first met.”

“Yes you were.” Spoke Optimus. “Funny thing about being part of the bond of the Combiners, it does not allow secrets especially what the person strongly felt.”

“Mirage did not feel one way or the other about Prowler.” Spoke Jazz

“I think this more about how you feel about things than Mirage.” Spoke Optimus 

“Sunny is lurkin about is he.” Spoke Jazz casting side glance 

“Deflecting Jazz.” Spoke Optimus

“After thas time yah know me pretty well?” ask the Saboteur

“I would like to think so.” Spoke Optimus putting his hand on Jazz’s shoulder

“I fell hard for Prowler.” Spoke Jazz

“I know Jazz.” Spoke Optimus Prime. 

Sunstreaker watches Jazz from a far. He is a music in motion stance, his walking, and even the lilting voice Jazz has. Hunter says it is people friends and who they share their lives makes the person. 

“I do not hate Hunter.” Spoke Sunstreaker 

Sunstreaker was furious at Sideswipe hand in Hunter’s death. It was not his place to kill the human. Jazz often told him why did it bothers him that Hunter O’Nion is dead. For the longest time Sunstreaker ponder the answer and then it hit him when he saw Sideswipe injured as he is. Sunstreaker hated to admit that he cared about the Hunter and it should have been him. 

“It should have been me, Hunter.” Spoke Sunstreaker . Hunter knew what Sunstreaker lost during the Great War. The human had his own lost as well. 

“Sunny…” spoke Jazz

“Yeah.” Spoke the yellow mech

“Yah want to go do something?” ask Jazz

“Like what?” ask Sunstreaker looking at him suspicious

“Put some flowers or burn a boat.” Spoke Jazz

“I doubt Optimus will allow burn a luxury boat.” Snarl Sunstreaker “I mean the humans value the waste of resources.”

Jazz merely laugh. “Not a real boat.”

“It better be not a real one.” Snorted Ironhide

“Humans make paper boats to burn a candle on.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful

“Why on Caminus wisdom?” spoke Chromia

The Torchbearer listen carefully at Jazz in a grin. “It is way to mark passing of a human.”

“Hunh?” spoke one of the Torchbearers

The leader glances at the one spoke. Jazz made note not get on her bad side. “Humans believe a candle that is on the paper boat guides the soul to the afterlife.”

“Hunter is not from the Asian countries they do that.” Spoke Sunstreaker

“I think you should do something Sunny.” Spoke Ironhide in a faint smile

“Hunter O”Noin was Irish or Celtic descent.” Spoke Sunstreaker “Ironhide is right though marking his passing is important.”

“Not the Irish Wake.” Spoke Jazz in horror

“Even I am not that mean.” Spoke Sunstreaker noticing Bob is there and start petting him. “I heard Bagpipes is required taste even Hunter did not have.”

“Yeah play tha taps.” Nodded Jazz

“Taps?” ask Aileron

“It is a song of mourning for the humans.” Spoke Optimus

“Humans mourn through song?” ask Chromia

“Yeah.” Spoke Ironhide. “Music expresses the nature of respect. Some of it is for banners of certain lands. Others are telling a story. Some is for just for fun to listen too. Music can be played for grief.”

“Uh Jazz Taps is only played at Funerals and the setting Sun.” snorted Sunstreaker. “Hunter was not part of the Military. The answer is no to a dirge.”

“It is not like we can play jazz yah know.” Protested Jazz

Ironhide chuckle at the puzzled expressions at that statement that Jazz made. “Humans have names for types of music. Jazz is a genre of music that is known for improvisation note playing. Dirge is type of funeral music. “


	3. Acts of Grief

Sunstreaker is true to his word and essence he wanted Sideswipe to be there. The red twin is equally surprise by this as well. Sideswipe merely decided that he finally seek Jazz out as he polish his weapon and check for recalibration. Not fully healed Sideswipe walks with a faint limp. Jazz cants his helm up to Sideswipe and gives him a cheeky grin as he sits on a crate.

Jazz merely looks at the weapon as he grips it. "Lookin good, Red."

"I feel better." smirks Sideswipe. "What is all this slag about Hunter?"

Jazz lowers his weapon for a moment. "It is not slag to Sunshine."

Sideswipe snarls in anger. "Sunshine is Sunstreaker only person can give him a nickname is me."

Jazz shrugs as he leans back unfazed by Sideswipe. "Hunter taught a lot things for Sunstreaker and he wants to remember the human. Through Hunter Sunstreaker realizes how important you are to him. As to why Sunstreaker wants ya there is beyond me."

Sideswipe merely glares at Jazz. " I have my reasons to be there. I am not sure why you should be there?"

Jazz merely smiles and realizes that both Twins will not tell him everything about Hunter. "I suppose in my own fashion that I am grieving meh self."

Sideswipe folds his arms and in thought for a moment. "The bond I have with Sunstreaker gives me a clue that he is not sure about you, Jazz. Jazz this means that Sunstreaker wants to be there at very private and intimate moment that we were forced to share with someone else. The people of Earth hurt Sunny bad as well as their own kind. Hunter, I don't know how he became dear to my brother, but he did and coming to terms of his death was hard for Sunstreaker. It was some of the people of Earth are rotten to the core and that can be applied to Mechs, I have deep respect and admiration for you Jazz but hurt Sunstreaker. I will maker sure last days are filled with torment.'

Jazz frowns as Sideswipe walks away and thinks. "Ah am mess." 

Ironhide merely grunts as Sideswipe walks away. "Bouncing from one extreme to another is not good, young-un."

Jazz merely looks at Ironhide and his more recent shadow Chromia. "Ah heard Ah was to train wit ya."

Chromia merely studies Jazz in slight disgust. "You stated you wanted train with the both of us."

Jazz gets off the crate and walks up to the femme. "You and 'Hide seem ta be good at differin sets of skills. Ah could use a bit hand to hand combat as well as a bit of weapons trainin."

Ironhide merely smiles at the younger mech. "You want to strengthen your frame Jazz to get back at peak performance." Taps Jazz helm. "Your processor has to be in the game as well."

Chromia nodded as well with a grimace. "I can start with some form of martial arts. Even with weapons training the fact is your aim will be off and sloppy performance as well."

Orns laters

Jazz learn that Chromia is one tough instructor and pushes a person to the limit just to move that limit. Jazz endurance is pushed and the his vents are working to cool his frame from over heating. Jazz merely smiles at that thought of his vents cooling his frame outside of the berth without a partner to rev his engine is not as exciting as it sounds. Jazz admitting to himself he is wise to have Chromia as a trainer the femme is lighter than he is but she knew how to use the frame to fight effectively. Chromia with her strikes put him on the defensive with ease. Even if he is at peak performance Jazz will be pressed to keep up with her. 

Chromia pauses after the buzzer went off. "Jazz you fight well."

Jazz gives her a cheeky grin. "Ah was thinkin tha same about you."

Ironhide merely folds his arms back. "I guess few more cycles of this then we can move to weapons."

Jazz gives the two awkward looking expression. "Ah nevah thought hav ta say this. Thank-you."

Jazz with that leaves the two shock figures and walks to his quarters to figure things out. "Ah grieve because of mah shattered self. Comin to terms. Tha mistakes ah made. Ah am ready to move on." Looks in a mirror for the first time. "Mah grief is to shattered relationships."


	4. To Move on

Monitor duty is boring as all the Pits of Unicorn. Optimus in his infinite wisdom has blocked most of the radios frequency that pertains to music. The Boss bot had Jetfire filtered out the stations that Jazz had a preference for and force Jazz listen to the Police bands and news feeds. The Humans interest is board from the mundane to what is way out there. Okay perhaps that is harsh, thought Jazz, I mean Drift sending positive vibes down to this planet would not help. The talk about ancient cities which brings back the unpleasant memories of Garrison Blackrock, Onyx Prime, sure put a new definition of going Native. 

Ironhide comes in and gives a cheery smile. Jazz groans inwardly something is up with the old timer. “How is it going, Jazz?”

Jazz is so glad at visor hiding the feeling he had. “Ironhide, what is up is my sayin’”

“I checked the schedule.” Spoke Ironhide briskly “It seems there was an error on my part to realize that I put you down for trainin.”

“Ya Double book meh.” Smiled Jazz

“Yer not mopey for some reason.” Noted Irohide. “You are in good spirts.”

“Outside of tha duty nothing is downin mah spirit today, ‘Hide.” 

“Have you seen Sunstreaker, by the way.” Spoke Ironhide curious

“Nope.” Snorted Jazz in amusement

“Hmmm, you made a decision.” Spoke Ironhide

“Meanin wha?” ask Jazz

“Jazz, tha fact you had more lovers than days have hours.” Spoke Ironhide “Means you were going add Sunstreaker to that list.”

“Ah was wasn’t Ah.” Spoke Jazz turning a nob on a computer. “If yer askin Sideswipe change meh mind.”

“The human.” Spoke Ironhide

“Tha death bothered meh not fer the fact he died.” Spoke Jazz softly “Tha fact my illusions die wit him.”

“You held the humans on a pedestal.” Spoke Ironhide

“Ah thought tha humans were betteh than us.” Spoke Jazz “Tha short lives and tha fighten.”

“I see you found out that the humans are more like us than different on the inside.” Spoke Ironhide. 

“I do apologize.” Spoke a deep voice.

“Thundercracker.” Spoke Jazz

“I fell in love with the Humans.” Spoke Thundercracker “If you want my opinion that loving the species you take good and the bad. Perhaps the reason why we get disappointed in humanity is that we see too much ourselves in them.”

“Does that means you are going call Faireborne?” ask Ironhide  
Jazz frown a bit Marissa Faireborne is bit prickly about the Seeker. Meaning that she rather he be safe and sound basically. The Director is more concern about Thundercracker’s safety and goes out of her way to protect him. Although the female human is supplying the Boss bot all the info he wants. Mostly Jazz get the feeling that Marissa would not mind having him shoot at Spike. 

“I guess.” Spoke Thundercracker dimly “She always insulted my writing though.”

“Probably it is about Humans in general.” Spoke Ironhide

“I am concern about some the newcomers.” Spoke Thundercracker

“Meanin?” ask Jazz

“The Camiens seem…, I mean some of them, are displaying xenophobia.” Spoke Thundercracker

Jazz looks almost startled. “Ya seen it before?”

“The Decepticons have some of them have it.” Spoke Thundercracker nodded. “Soundwave was far more xenophobic than Megatron viewpoints about the organic species. Soundwave is for equality for all if they are mechanical lifeforms. “ 

“This concerns you.” Spoke Ironhide

“Like I said some of the Camiens do not see the humans as sentient lifeforms.” Spoke Thundercracker 

“The Torchbearers.” Spoke Jazz

Thundercraker gives Jazz a disgusted look for a moment. “For all the faults the Torchbearers may have, from what I have seen they go out of their way not to harm the humans. It is Sterling I am more concern about. Extremism in Religion is bad for humans and may be worse for us, Cybertronians. I do not have the Prime ear. I am not the person he trusts.”

“I have my concerns as well.” Spoke Ironhide softly. “As for the Torchbearers I have no quarrels with them but Jazz here was fishing.”

“So I bit.” Smirk Thundercracker. “I do not know the Torchbearers that well to make a judgement on them. I hear the same kind of talk from my fellow Decepticons in regards with the Humans on Earth.”

“My sisters and I will not harm something that is weaker than us.” Spoke Pyra Magna “Thundercracker, I want to thank you for defending us.” As she came out of the shadows to the trio. “My people do not have much contact with organic life forms and those who are children of Primus.”

“It is a distraction.” Spoke Thundercracker. 

“You do understand the role of the Torchbearer?” ask Pyra Magnus

“Do Camiens?” ask Thundercraker

Ironhide look surprise. Jazz has the expression he is in for it now. Pyra Magnus reaction one that surprise them all when she gave Thundercracker a dazzling smile. “Our role is complicated. No. My fellow Camiens and even the Cityspeakers do not understand it fully.”

“It is a role that you cannot readily explain.” Spoke Thundercracker

“The why did come help Optimus.” Spoke Jazz

“We are helping Optimus by guiding him back to the path.” Answer Pyra Magnus

“Annexing the Earth is not part of the path.” Spoke Ironhide ruffled a bit.

“Earth is important to Primus.” Spoke Pyra Magnus even tone. “It is a part of Path but not in the way Optimus thinks it is.”

“Sterling is gone, Thundercracker.” Spoke Ironhide “Aileron can be a problem. Truth is neither I or Jazz have much say with Optimus Prime.”

“Right now you don’t.” spoke Pyra Magnus leaving the room. “I think that will change in the near future.”

Jazz internal ping went off telling him his duty is over. Jazz walks over to the bay that Sunstreaker is in and looks at the yellow mech. 

“Sideswipe tried to chase you away.” Answer the yellow twin.

“I thnk that Sideswipe is right.” Spoke Jazz looking at Bob.

“Say what?” ask Sunstreaker

“I think you deserve better and real relationship.” Spoke Jazz

“What does Sideswipe know about relationships.” Sunstreaker hissed.

“Probably not much.” Answer Jazz “He knows you and me quite well though.”  
“Still!” spoke Sunstreaker

“I want something other someone to warm my berth.” Spoke Jazz “I want a person who is my partner and lover. I want more.” 

Sunstreaker growl “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Sunstreaker, I want to be in a relationship for the right reason not the wrong ones.”


	5. Understanding Humans!  Don't Try.

Sunstreaker looks at Jazz and not believing his audios. The frontliner is curling his hands and making a fist and then unmaking him. Sunstreaker didn’t care if Ironhide will throw him in a brig and deck Jazz and growls. Knocking the other mech to ground and ignoring onlookers levels a death glare at Jazz.

“I wanted someone to share my values about the relationship I had with Hunter.” Spoke the yellow mech coldly. “I am not looking for a berth mate. You are right about one thing, Jazz, I do deserve better.” 

Jazz looks up at the yellow mech in surprise. Jazz rubs his chin and realizes that Sunstreaker held back and is far more capable of greater damage. Ironhide merely folds his arms and watches the two but decides not to interfere. 

Sunstreaker glances at Jazz making sure he is okay and then storms off. “Fragging idiot! All the stupid things to do listen to that aft head brother of mine, Sideswipe. That aft head made Sideswipe looking intelligent. What a glitch head!”

Ironhide merely watches Sunstreaker storm off to confront his brother about Jazz. “Well I know he didn’t hit you that hard, Jazz.”

“Yah Sunstreaker right hook is brutal.” Groan Jazz. “Ah didna expect him to take it so.”

Ironhide merely chuckle at that. “Sunstreaker does not know how he feels about you whelp. I know you meant well enough. “

“Are mechs so clueless in love?” ask Jazz 

“I remember the time when Mirage is in love.” Spoke Ironhide in a smile. “All he did was go and disappear with that invisible trick of his. Tremble and shake like a leaf whenever Hound approach. I had seen what Mirage went through and …..” A long sigh came from the weapon master. “It should never had happen to him. It took all his courage to go to Hound and tell him that he really likes him.”

“Yeah somethings Ah woulda take back tha one of em.” Spoke Jazz. 

“At least Mirage is in a better place.” Spoke Ironhide and grimaces a bit. “I mean emotionally and mentally. As for Sunstreaker, some people get angry or violent when it comes to telling someone that he or she likes him.”

“Tha what happen to you and Chromia?” spoke Jazz

“Hush young one or I add another punch to ya.” Spoke Ironhide offering his hand to Jazz to help him up. 

“Are ya gonna toss Sunny in tha brig.” Spoke Jazz interrupt Ironhide musing

“It is ‘Sunny’ now is it.” Noted Ironhide dryly. “Answer is no. You were being an aft head. I am sure if Ultra Magnus has his way being stupid or having no common sense will be against regulations.”

“He can’t do that.” Spoke Jazz “First of all he will have to arrest at least 50% of the population for not having any common sense.”

“I would put it at 80%.” Spoke Chromia smirking 

“Now Ah know why TC writes about human relationships.” Spoke Jazz looks at his frame. “Damn scuff mark. Yikes Ah’m Soundin like Tracks. “

“Yeah that one for looking like Starscream…” mutter Chromia “is a bit human obsessed. I think Thundercracker is jealous of Blackrock for looking human. “

“Aileron is not getting on well with Thundercracker?” ask Jazz

“Not really.” Admitted Chromia “I am not part of Aileron world view, Jazz. She is devoted to the extreme elements that some Camiens have. Humans well reflect the best and worst of our people. It is like looking at a mirror and seeing the flaws. With Aileron she finds Thundercracker’s view on them to coming close to heresy.”

“I don’t Thundercracker has anything against Aileron.” Spoke Ironhide 

“He is of the same frame type as Starscream.” Spoke Chromia “Thundercracker from what I observe so far is well noble. There is no deceit in him. I mean noble is that he wants to protect the humans. “

“The Torchbearers are watching him.” Spoke Jazz

“As to why.” Spoke Chromia “It is a good question. I sense respect from the Torchbearers and that is rare thing. As to the humans I am not sure what they think of the species. Thundercracker accepted the species for what and who they are. Humans are young species and Thundercracker is letting them make their own minds up about us.”

Jazz rubs his chin in thought. It is true that Thundercracker seem to understand the fleshlings. Megatron tried to wipe them out or enslaved them. Optimus seems to have their best interest at heart but Jazz openly wondered about that. Humans seem more resign on the surface of us being here. Mean what can they do? They do not have the tech to protect themselves from Cybertronians. Most of the tech apparently came from Onyx or Blackrock. Despite what is stack against them they are plucky and spirited species in never giving up against superior tech of the Cybertronian species. 

“Humans are not the first organic species we ever met.” Spoke Ironhide “There are many in group called the Galactic Council who wouldn’t mind pitching us down nearest black hole. “

“What makes the humans so special?” ask Chromia 

“Tha time before tha war.” Spoke Jazz looking at the femme. “Humans made us see how the Organics truly sees us. We never understood. Many were divided on Cybertron wha to do about tha Organics and some did not even considered them sentient. Humans showed us their culture. We started seeing that Organics as sentient beings with thoughts and feelings. Humans showed us their pain and we can tell when the organics are in pain.” 

“So with Hunter.” Spoke Chromia

“It is complicated.” Spoke Ironhide “Sunstreaker says there is a lot of latent talents meaning something like an ‘Outlier’ ability that begin to surface. Hunter forced Sunstreaker to see himself in a new light. He saw the Cybertronian race as a human would see it. Being forced to share the human mind is extreme. Even most humans would agree to that assessment. Humans worked with us. They understood us better than most mechanical species. “

“Thundercracker had been with them the longest.” Spoke Jazz “Chromia, fer long while TC work with Screamers and Skywarp. They were a team or Trine. If Starscream was here I am sure TC would fly off or try to shoot him.” 

Chromia merely smile at thought that Thundercracker does not care for Starscream. It pleases the femme to no end that someone else sees Starscream for what he is. "We all make mistakes." 

Jazz merely nodded and smile. Making mental notes that this could become a problem. Looks like he needs to do some snooping on Aileron and for long time Jazz starts to feel like himself. "Yeah we do. It how we react to them tha matters."

"Welcome back to the game, Jazz." smirks Ironhide.


End file.
